


i'm a sucker for you

by honeyspider



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: College, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, References to Drugs, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyspider/pseuds/honeyspider
Summary: Freddy won't stop texting Billy during class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever attempt at putting images into a story on ao3, so hopefully it works! if for any reason, they don't show up properly, please let me know & i'll post a different version without the images. :)

Still scribbling notes with one hand, Billy used the other to pull his phone out of his pocket after feeling it vibrate with a notification. He let out a somewhat annoyed huff when the screen read told him he had one new message from Freddy.

Billy loved his boyfriend, of course, and was usually happy to receive messages from him throughout the day when they were apart, but today was a little different. Freddy had gotten an email that morning letting him know that his 9AM class had been cancelled and tried to get Billy to ditch and stay behind with him. Billy had just barely managed to say no to Freddy’s demand and actually go to his class.

Billy squeezed his eyes shut briefly after reading the messages. Freddy really was not going to go easy on him today.

He noticed the other students were flipping pages, so he set his phone down on his thigh and followed suit, trying to see if he could find out where everyone was turning to. 

His phone buzzed again. And again. And again. 

Billy knew that he should ignore it and focus on his class, but Freddy was his weakness, which Freddy knew and occasionally took advantage of.

Billy glanced nervously around at the other people in his vicinity. Even though the desks were spaced a good distance apart from each other, he worried about someone spying on the filthy messages he was receiving in class.

Freddy replied again, knowing that Billy’s threat to turn off his phone was an empty one.

Billy gripped his phone in his hand so tightly he thought maybe he would crush it. Freddy had a talent for sexting, but Billy did not appreciate it right now. The last thing he needed was to get a hard on in a lecture hall.

He pictured Freddy still lounging in bed, touching himself with one hand and texting Billy with the other. His hair would still be a floppy mess, flat on one side from sleeping on it. Maybe he had been smoking. Billy bet he had. Freddy always got extra horny when he smoked.

Billy shook his head to force the image out. He had to pay attention. He needed to pass this class.

A moment later, an image came through. Billy was almost too afraid to open it, but his curiosity won. He held the phone under his desk, shielding the screen with one hand to prevent any potential prying eyes from seeing what was only for him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Billy muttered under his breath.

Freddy’s face wasn’t in the picture, the angle meaning he had held the phone up at his chest. It was upside down, but Billy could tell that it was his Ramones shirt on Freddy’s body. Below that was a pair of tight fitting blue briefs and Freddy’s hand was resting on the clear outline of his hard dick.

Billy swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. He shoved his textbook and notes haphazardly into his backpack and hustled out of the hall.

* * *

Freddy didn’t look the slightest bit surprised when Billy flung open the door to their shared dorm. In fact, he had the smuggest grin on his face that Billy had ever seen. He looked Billy in the eyes and spread his legs invitingly.

Billy dropped his bag onto the floor as he crossed the room. He crawled onto the bed and kneeled between Freddy’s legs. Grabbing one of Freddy’s wrists in each hand, he pinned his boyfriend’s arms down next to his head. Billy lowered his face close enough that he could feel Freddy’s breath against his lips and see how bloodshot his eyes were, but not close enough to actually kiss him.

“You feel pretty good about yourself right now, don’t you?” Billy asked.

Freddy’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Maybe.”

“Well, you’re gonna pay for making me miss class.”

“Prove it, Batson.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read, commented, gave kudos, bookmarked, etc! i was inspired to write a second part for this with what happens after freddy gets billy back into their room. hope you enjoy!

Tightening his hold on Freddy’s wrists, Billy ground his hips down. Freddy moaned and tilted his head, presenting his neck for Billy to attach himself to. Billy moved his lips down the smooth slope of skin until he met the spot where Freddy’s neck met his shoulder and bit down gently.

Freddy wrapped one leg around Billy’s waist, further seeking the friction that came from rubbing his thinly covered erection against Billy’s jeans. He had spent a good while playing with himself before Billy arrived and now he was desperate for relief.

Billy lifted his head from where he had had it buried in the crook of Freddy’s shoulder.

“Don’t move,” he ordered and removed his hands from Freddy’s wrists.

Freddy did as he was told and kept his arms positioned on either side of his head. Billy sat up and quickly shucked the hoodie and shirt that he was wearing before moving to the button and fly of his jeans. There was a gracelessness to the way he shimmied out of his pants and tossed them to the floor, but it was hard to sexily undress oneself in a dorm’s extra long twin bed.

Billy ran his hands up and down Freddy’s thighs as he stared down at him. Freddy’s face was flushed, his lips parted and his eyes tinged with pink. The shirt he had stolen from Billy was rucked up on his torso. His thighs quivered lightly under Billy’s touch and Billy could tell that he was struggling to stay still like he had been told.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Billy said in a low voice. “You drive me fucking crazy, you know that?”

Freddy whimpered. “God, Billy, _please_ fuck me. I can’t wait much longer.”

Billy pressed a hand against the bulge in Freddy’s briefs and squeezed. Freddy was clenching his fists, fingernails leaving crescent-shaped indents in his palms as he willed himself to keep his arms where Billy had left them.

Billy slid his fingers up to grip the waistband of the underwear and tug them down. He leaned down and had Freddy’s cock enveloped in his mouth as soon as it sprung out. Freddy bit down roughly on his lip to stifle the cry that tried to escape. He involuntarily bucked upwards into the warmth of Billy’s mouth and Billy pinned his hips back down against the mattress.

Freddy squeezed his eyes shut from the pleasure, trying desperately to keep from finishing too soon. When he reopened them, he was met with Billy’s eyes staring intently back at him as his head bobbed up and down.

“ _Fuck_ , Billy, I’m gon-”

His words choked off when Billy suddenly removed his mouth, leaving Freddy painfully hard and on the brink of orgasm. Billy grinned at him as he wiped spit off of his chin.

“Oh, fuck you,” Freddy groaned breathlessly as he realized his boyfriend was punishing him.

“Don’t be mean,” Billy teased. “After all, I thought you were the one who wanted me here so badly.”

He lowered himself down over Freddy once more, recapturing Freddy’s wrists in his hands. Freddy moaned at the pressure. He loved when Billy held him down, gripping him tightly.

Billy pressed his lips down to Freddy’s, his tongue met by the distinctive taste of weed inside Freddy’s mouth. His body was resting flush atop Freddy and he could feel Freddy’s erection hot and hard against his stomach. His own cock stirred in excitement, still trapped inside his underwear.

“Billy,” Freddy panted when they finally took a breath from kissing, “I need you inside me. Please.”

His voice was sincere, no hint of trying to be sexy for foreplay. He _needed_ Billy the way he needed water or air. At the sound of Freddy’s pure desire and love, Billy couldn’t keep up the teasing any longer.

He moved backwards to help get Freddy’s underwear the rest of the way down his legs before removing his own. Their bottle of lube was already sitting on the bedside table, as if Freddy had known without a doubt that he would be able to get Billy to leave his class and come fuck him.

Billy squeezed some into his hand and lubed up two of his fingers. He pressed one into Freddy’s hole, finding it already loosened and slick. _Fuck_ , had Freddy been fingering himself earlier? His train of thought must have been obvious on his face because Freddy just looked at him and winked. Billy plunged a second finger in and curled them upwards, watching as the smug look on Freddy’s face twisted into one of intense pleasure.

With the prepping that Freddy had done, he was ready in no time at all. Billy removed his fingers and reached for the plastic bottle again.

“Can I do it?” Freddy asked. “Can I touch you?”

Billy nodded and Freddy moved his arms from their bent position for the first time since Billy had initially pinned them there. He slicked his hand and gripped the base of Billy’s cock. Billy moaned lightly as Freddy’s hand pumped up and down. Once he was done, Freddy placed his arms back where they had been.

Billy grabbed Freddy by the hips and positioned himself at Freddy’s opening. He gazed down at his boyfriend, laying there needy and ready in Billy’s favorite shirt. His pupils were wide and dark with desire. His dick rested hard and flushed against his stomach.

“Fuck me, babe,” Freddy whispered and Billy pushed in.

They both took a moment to bask in that initial thrust, Freddy taking in the fullness he had so desperately desired and Billy losing himself in the familiar heat of Freddy that enveloped him. Billy slid his hands under Freddy’s thighs and adjusted his legs to get a better angle. He pressed inwards until he was fully inside and watched Freddy’s mouth as a breathy moan slipped out of it.

Billy took his position of holding Freddy’s wrists once again, his nose brushing against Freddy’s as he pulled his hips back and thrust in again. He felt Freddy’s short, hot breaths against his face.

“Is this what you wanted?” Billy asked, their faces so close that the words practically walked off of his lips and onto Freddy’s.

“God, yes,” Freddy answered. “Kiss me.”

“So needy,” Billy taunted, but he pressed his lips down to Freddy’s nonetheless.

Freddy wrapped his legs around Billy’s waist as they fucked, using his hips to meet Billy’s thrusts so that his sweet spot was hit with each one. He loved this, feeling Billy’s weight on top of him and inside of him. He loved Billy’s fingers digging into his wrists and teeth scraping his bottom lip.

His cock was trapped between their stomachs, already teased out from waiting so long and having been brought to the edge of orgasm earlier. Between the motion of Billy moving atop him, his warm skin rubbing against Freddy’s erection, and the repeated pressure against his prostate, it wasn’t long before Freddy was overtaken by pleasure.

He cried out, Billy’s name rising out from his chest as he came between them. His muscles clenched around Billy, who thrusted sharply into the extra tight heat twice more before finishing himself. Billy collapsed heavily atop Freddy, resting his face against Freddy’s neck as he caught his breath.

After a moment, he lifted himself up and pulled out. The shirt that Freddy was still wearing was already soiled with cum, so Billy urged Freddy to sit up and helped pull the shirt off over his head, using it to clean them before tossing it into their already overflowing laundry hamper in the corner.

Billy lifted one of Freddy’s wrists to his lips, then the other, placing gentle kisses on the sensitive skin that was reddened from him gripping them so tightly. With a loving smile, Freddy placed a hand on either side of Billy’s face and kissed him.

Together, they maneuvered themselves underneath the covers of the bed, their warm bodies pressed against each other in the small space.

“That was so much better than class, wasn’t it?” Freddy asked.

“Shut up. You’re going to have to help me study later.”

“Okay,” Freddy said with a yawn and nuzzled his head against Billy’s shoulder.

Billy briefly considered getting up to grab his phone and set an alarm so they could wake up for their 12:30 classes, but he couldn’t bring himself to move when Freddy’s arms were around him and messy curls were tickling his nose. Screw it. If they woke up in time, so be it. Otherwise, he’d already missed one class that day. Where was the harm in two?


End file.
